At Lo Levad
by tiva-feels
Summary: Her mother, her sister, her brother, her father. And suddenly, Ziva David was all alone. Tiva if you squint - but mostly friendship. SPOILERS - Shabbat Shalom Shiva
1. Alone

She pushed herself through the opened door, reaching Tony's solemn gaze. "No..." She let it escape her lips. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She walked passed him, turning to see him. Her father. Bloodied, limp, and cold. "Abba!" With that single word, Ziva David - the strong, ex-Mossad, Israeli ninja - transformed into a child.

Tony wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to his partner as he watched her hug her Abba, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Vulnerable. Hurt.

He turned when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Gibbs and McGee shuffled in slowly, bearing the same grim face as Tony. "Who did this?" None of them spoke. Gibbs turned - hurt radiating through his icy blue stare - and left the house. McGee followed. Tony took a step forward, but stopped, turning back to look at Ziva. He wanted to say something, to pull her into his arms and to let her know she wasn't alone. But no words came, and he couldn't bring himself to take a step towards her. So, he too eventually left.

Her mother

Her sister

Her brother

Her father

And suddenly, Ziva David was all alone.

**So, what do you think? Review please (: I love you all**

**Xo**

**Alex**


	2. Revenge

"Show me a sign that I should not lose hope." A sound behind her, the faint creaking of the temple's doors. She was immediately alert, standing and spinning on her heels. Reaching for her gun.

It was the second time that week that Tony had stood there, silently staring at her. "Tony." She said quietly, re-holstering her gun.

Small talk. Little things that didn't matter, both of them trying to avoid the inevitable "I'm sorry". But it finally came, and Ziva once again had to feel her heart drop to her stomach as the words registered.

"I appreciate that." She said, her voice hollow. "But sympathy is the last thing I want right now." Tony just nodded and took a step closer to her. His green eyes clouded with concern for his partner.

She was the youngest on the team, and yet had experienced more loss than most would in a lifetime. From the time she was a child, death had been apart of her life. Growing up with a father that is the Director of Mossad, she had grown used to threats against her family. A sort of stiff fear always lingered in the air whenever she was with her father. Her father.

_Abba_.

"What do you need, Zi?"

She pondered the question. She didn't need anything, except to fill the empty void where her heart used to beat. But, how could she fill it? The anger and sorrow that once consumed her had subsided days ago leaving a constant numb feeling. _What do I need?_

"Revenge."

A single word. _Revenge_. Tony stared into her bottomless brown eyes, hoping to see a spark of something. _Anything_. Anger, dismay, hurt. Just something to let him know that he hadn't totally lost her. But nothing came. They remained clouded and hollow much like her voice.

In that moment, Tony Dinozzo made a silent vow to himself. No matter what the cost, no matter how hard, he would always be there for her.

**Hope you enjoy (: all these chapters are going to be short!**

**Review please! I love you all  
P.S. I'm writing this almost to help myself cope ... I literally am still overrun with feels for these two episodes and I need some way to get closure ... so hopefully this will work!**

**Let me knw what you think!  
Xo  
Alex**


	3. Thank you

She was staying at his house since she was not allowed to return home. He was happy to have her, but he couldn't speak for her happiness to be there. He didn't generally let people into his him, but for her he would make the exception.

More small talk. Little things that were irrelevant. The take out and movie collections.

"You need to talk, Ziva." She didn't respond. She almost looked annoyed by his insight. "Open up a little."

She hesitated, but eventually told him about her plans to go to Israel. More stiff talk, trying to hold a normal conversations. The sleeping arrangements. She would take his bed, he would use a blow up mattress from the woman across the hall. She wondered why he wouldn't use the couch.

A small, frail figure comes out from the shadows behind Tony. White hair, white beard, over sized glasses.

Her eyes widened as she turned to meet the small man.

"Shmiel." She whispered, running over to hug him.

Tony smiled. For the first time since her father's death, he saw something other than hurt of tension fill her body. He saw her relax in the arms of her old friend, and her eyes were warm and pleasant.

She looked up at him, still hugging Shmeil. "Thank you, Tony."

**Please review!  
****Hope you like it (:**

**Xo,**

**Alex**


	4. Nightmare

He heard it from the other room.

A faint, whimpering noise similar to those of a small, scared child.

He looked up from the refrigerator, taking a step closer to his room. The noises got louder. He tip-toed quietly to where she was sleeping, silently opening the bedroom door.

She asleep, tossing in her bed trying desperately to get away from whatever or whoever was in her head.

It broke his heart. His Ziva, who was always so strong and brave.

She was afraid.

Sweat pouring down her face, pieces of hair from her strict ponytail plastered to her neck, he couldn't take it anymore.

He crept silently over to the bed, perching on the corner. Hesitantly, he put one hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva..." he whispered, praying that she would recognize his voice.

Her eyelids squeezed tighter together, before she shot up in his bed.

"Stop!" Her eyes were wild and unfocused, not fully back to reality. After a few seconds Tony watched as the panic died from her eyes and her breathing began to return to normal.

"It's OK ... it's just a dream." He whispered soothingly.

"No it is not." She snapped back.

She lay back down, all energy drained from her body. He held her hand, hoping that it would be enough to keep whatever she had been so afraid of away.

She patted his shoulder. "Leave me alone, Tony." She rolled over, leaving her back to him. "I am fine ... really."

Tony couldn't help the hurt that was radiating through emerald green stare. But, reluctantly, he left.

And once again, Ziva was alone.

**Sorry I haven't undated in so long!  
I have another NCIS story I have been working on (called Going Back)  
Please review and keep reading!  
Hope you like it!  
xo**


End file.
